Who Knew!
by wcduran
Summary: Jane's love life sucked. Who knew what she had always been looking for, has been right under her nose this entire time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's my latest story for you. I hope you like it.**

 **This is just a brief intro.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Who knew!**

 **Ch. 1**

'Team Rizzles', that's what they are known as. To everyone within the department and to everyone within their circle of friends and even within their own families…'Team Rizzles.'

Rarely did you see them apart, where one was…the other one was not far behind. Korsak had jokingly commented one day that they were like two ass cheeks, they were always together. The guys laughed and Jane gave a snarky comment about how she at least _had_ a close friend.

He shrugged at her rebuttal, then went back to watching a cute kitten video on You Tube but stopped when the Doctor spoke up.

Maura being Maura however, corrected Vince. "The cheeks are simply named the buttocks Vince, which of course there is the right and the left. Each buttock is made up of fat and the Gluteus Maximus muscles. I don't take offense to that comment Vince, seeing how that particular muscle is the main extensor muscle of the hip. It's primary function is to assist the external rotation and extension of the hip while it supports the extended knee through the iliotibial tract. Not to mention when properly develop, it is quite visually appealing. At least you didn't call us the inter-gluteal cleft." Her tone was matter of fact and as usual, she lost most of them. She had a tendency to do that, since no one was even remotely close to being as smart as the Chief Medical Examiner. She did have the special ability to surpass them intellectually but never made them feel as though they were inferior to her. That was just one of the things that made Maura, Maura.

"Uh, what?" Korsak asked, while everyone looked on, not really sure if she just one upped them or not.

"The butt crack, Vince." She simply stated.

Everyone fell out laughing.

They used to be labeled 'Team Rizzoli and Isles' but after one drunken night out at the Dirty Robber, Frost and Frankie had shortened it to 'Team Rizzles.' It took hold and traveled fast, now everyone calls them by it. They don't really mind the nickname, they actually think it's kind of funny.

R&I R&I R&I R&I.

They met under unusual circumstances, Maura thought Jane was a hooker just trying to buy a cup of coffee with zero money in the Division One café one day. The owner, Stanley who was a grumpy elderly man who was follically challenged, was less than impressed with her lack of ability to be able to pay for even a single cup of coffee. The fact that she offered to bring the money back at the end of her shift, was doing absolutely nothing to warm his selfish evil pea sized heart. He even told her she wouldn't be able to make that much, which the Medical Examiner thought was extremely rude. She thought the brunette was appealing to look at but her choice in wardrobe was horrendous, even for a lady of the evening.

She had offered the brunette enough cash to purchase her desired items, after putting on a sterile glove of course, which brought out the brunette's less than friendly demeanor. Maura didn't catch the sarcasm in the hooker's tone but was successful at her very own, rather witty retort.

They laugh frequently at this memory, since everyone always asked them how they met and became 'Team Rizzles.'

Since that fateful day, they had become friends and their friendship has only grown stronger every day since then.

They now label themselves best friends and do almost everything together.

Jane goes on runs and attends yoga with her best friend, while Maura drinks beer and watches sporting events with hers. They laugh together, they cry together, they discuss their days. They come home to each other and make dinner for one another. They go shopping together and attend various functions together. They spend nights together, the spend weekends together, they attend the Rizzoli family Sunday's together. They attend Isles important events together when her parents request her presence. They attend reunions together and they even pretended to be a gay couple to thwart Giovianni and his sleazy advances. They lean on each other for support and they vent their frustrations to each other. They give advice to each other and they ask each other for help.

They do almost everything together.

So they find it funny when they think back on the memory of how they became 'Jane and Maura.'

 _Who knew!_

 **This is an idea I literally woke up too. I sat up in bed and jotted down everything I could remember at four o'clock in the morning. Cause I knew I would not remember if I went back to sleep. I hope you like the premise. Let me know.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. I have to say this, because I don't want anyone coming after me. I own nothing but my iPad, keyboard and random thoughts for you to…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Who knew!**

 **ch. 2**

Jane has been in a dating slump lately. Her job didn't really afford her the luxury of meeting eligible men that she deemed worthy of her time and effort. The attractive men at the station were either some of her closest friends or she couldn't stand to be in the same room with them. The few she had tried to go out with had ended in either utter chaos or complete disaster.

Her mother is always ready to jump in and set her up but the men she selects for her are no where near her type. She only picks them because of their job. For some reason, Angela seems to think that all her daughter needs a man with a good job to take care of her. Jane firmly swears that deep down her mother truly believes that the 'right' man is going to blow in and sweep her off of her feet. She will be so head over heals in love, that she is going to want to settle down, get married and have her own football team of children, thus leaving her career in the wind.

Which is _never_ going to happen.

Even Maura has roped her into double dating with her many times. The last time she persuaded her to double date with her, it wasn't as so much friendly fire. She threatened to not hypothesize on the weapon that was used in the case the Detective was trying to solve, until Jane had agreed to go out with Jorge from yoga class.

She only said yes to get her best friend to give her _something_ , knowing that her hypothesis were always one hundred percent accurate. She was ready to get knee deep in this case as she always did with all of her cases, she just needed a starting point.

When you have no love life, what better way to absorb your free time, that's not spent with your best friend, than to work like a dog closing cases and end up with one of the highest closure ratings in the entire department.

Jane didn't mind the date with Jorge at first, he was a handsome man with a very nice body. He was polite and kind and truly seemed interested her in what she had to say. Maura's date had seemed equally as nice. They were all having a relaxed and fun evening when her best friend said she had to use the restroom.

"I need to go to the ladies room, Jane?" Maura asked.

"No, I'm good, I don't need to go." She replied.

"I think you _do_." She said, leaning into her best friend, then walking off, not really giving Jane the option of saying no again.

Looking at her date, "I need to go to the ladies room, excuse me." As she stepped away to follow Maura.

As she rounded the corner to enter the ladies room, she almost crashed right into Maura.

"I thought you needed to go the restroom?" She asked, half laughing.

"That was just a ruse. Well, what do you think, do you like him?" Maura inquired.

Looking back around the corner briefly at him. "Alright, he's sexy." She smiled.

"Good enough to take home…what?" Maura grinned when she saw the look on Jane's face.

"Just because I like the way he looks in yoga class, doesn't mean I'm going to like the way he looks in my bed." She said honestly.

"Would you loosen up, you need to release some endorphins. It's been entirely too long."

After seriously considering it. "No, not tonight and besides I didn't shave my legs." As if that sounded like a sure fire way to get out of it.

Maura eyed her for a second, then turned her attention to her purse, producing a clear travel bag with all the essentials needed for silky smooth legs. "Nice try." Smiling from ear to ear. She was trying to be helpful, her best friend had really been in a sexual slump lately and needed the release.

Looking flabbergasted. "What kind of person are you?"

R&I R&I R&I R&I

She did in fact take Jorge home. Maura was right, she did need a release for it had been entirely too long. Unfortunately, when they got back to her apartment, his more feminine side came out and it was a huge turn off for Jane.

She had no issue with men acting like complete babies at the presence of an adorable little puppy. It was when he said he wanted to be a stay at home daddy to their children while she went out and earned the bacon, her mind went to "Check please."

She did something she had never done before and faked a headache, asking for a rain check that would _never_ get cashed in.

Needless to say, she had a few choice words for her best friend next time she saw her.

R &I R&I R&I R&I

Looking back on it, Jane and Maura couldn't help but laugh at the whole scenario. Maura had led him to believe Jane was gay, which was a blessing in disguise because nothing else seemed to work to get him to leave her alone.

Men always seem to have two ideas about lesbians. One, they either find it sexy as hell and want to join in, thinking that's what every woman wants or two, they get offended that a woman would actually choose having sex with another woman over him. Jorge was neither of these. He actually wished her well and hoped she found her true love one day, then never bothered her again.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Special Agent Gabriel Dean was another constant from her past. She has had several encounters with him over her various ordeals with the deranged serial killer Charles Hoyt. She had not seen him since the worst fight she and her best friend had ever had. He betrayed her trust and put them all in a horrible predicament that caused her to shoot Maura's biological father, Paddy Doyle. Maura had never been so upset with Jane. Their friendship ceased to exist.

Jane was the most miserable she had ever been in her young life at losing her best friend.

Thank goodness her mother and friends are all meddlesome individuals. They kept pushing and pushing them back together, forcing them into unbelievable situations where they had no choice but to spend time in the same space. It took a near death experience on both of their parts that finally made them realize they were both being complete asses. They apologized profusely to each other and quickly kissed and made up.

Agent Dean also had made up with Jane. He had warned her she was being set up within her own department. She was being made to look like she was a dirty cop. She went into full bitch mode and cleared her good name. Even Cavanaugh had commented, who better to find and fix a problem, than a pissed off Jane Rizzoli.

It had worked.

She was thankful Gabriel had given her a heads up even though it could have cost him his job. She decided to forgive him. It's not like she really had a choice in the matter; after all, there had always been this intense attraction between them that never seemed to fizzle out, even when she _was_ mad at him. The problem with them though, was the timing had never been right. Every time he had come into her life, it was because of the job.

He had never come to see her just because he wanted to…until now.

He showed up at her door earlier in the week, just because. He brought her flowers and a very nice bottle of wine. He told her how much he missed her and couldn't stop thinking about her. He then asked her out to dinner.

She was so excited to see him, she hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you again." Then accepted his offer.

They visited for a few minutes while she placed the flowers in a vase and the wine in the fridge. She had offered to open it but he declined, saying he would wait for their date. He always was such the gentleman. They had agreed on Friday at seven. He kissed her cheek and said he would see her then.

She was super excited about the date. She called her best friend immediately and told her all about it, who in return was equally excited for her. They discussed possible wardrobes as well as potential restaurants. Now she just had to wait the week.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Friday had been a long pisser of a day, she and Frost had finally tracked down their suspect only to have him flee on them and they had to chase him down. The duo split up, trying to corner him and Jane got in his path first. She tackled him ripping her best pair of work pants and scuffing her favorite pair of boots in the process. Which highly pissed her off. Then when she went to the café to get a coffee, where she had to explain why she looked the way she did. Then she had to deal with her mother making a huge fuss over her date with Gabriel.

"What are you going to wear? You want to make sure it's sexy. You're going to want to show off your assets. You want him to take the bait. Where are you going? You need to go somewhere romantic. You want to reel him in." They just kept coming.

"What is he, a fish?" She had asked her as she drew her eyebrows together.

"Honey, your biological clock is ticking and you don't want to miss your opportunity. I know family is important to you and you will be a great mother. And that Gabriel is extremely handsome and has a wonderful job. He would make for a good provider."

Jane couldn't think right now. The whole day was becoming too much. She faked a phone call and left.

"But your phone didn't ring." Her mother yelled after her.

"It's on silent." She shouted back, disappearing around the corner.

"Since when do you keep your phone on silent?" She mumbled out loud to no one in particular.

She wanted this day to be over already. She halfway considered calling Gabriel and cancelling. She imagined a quiet evening alone with her best friend just watching some mind numbing documentary on the origin of the Red-lipped batfish or something like that, as they drank in silence and just enjoyed the solitude of each other.

But she couldn't fight her libido, her best friend was right. She was long overdue for some sexual stimulation and a very powerful release.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They had arrived at the restaurant on time for their reservations. She wore her 'ole reliable' little black dress and he was in his usual suit. She couldn't help but let her eyes repeatedly wander over his pleasing form. He was tall, strong and in shape for the most part. He didn't sport the perfect set of abs but he wasn't completely pudgy around the middle either.

Their dinner was progressing nicely. He ordered steak and lobster with asparagus and she ordered steak and a baked potato with extra butter. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.

Their evening was progressing nicely, the conversation was pleasant, the food was delicious and the wine was going down smoothly.

Everything was going in the right direction, until he brought up work.

She heard tires screeching, horns blaring and bystanders telling her their evening had just blown up.

She suddenly realized that this was never going to work. He just didn't know how to be Gabriel the _boyfriend_. He would always be Gabriel the _FBI Special Agent._

She thought long and hard about what she wanted and what she wanted to say. She was so lost in thought that he noticed and spoke up.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said.

"You know." She started. "I am really trying to separate the work you from the non-work you."

"What do you mean? He asked. He was caught a little off guard. He thought this evening was progressing nicely but then he saw her walls go up as if watching it on a power point presentation.

"As hard as I try not to, I am always going to associate you with Hoyt." She stated somberly.

And there it was, the air was released from his balloon. "You know that could change?" He sounded hopeful.

"I know, it probably would…someday." She actually sounded sad.

"Well that sounds ominous."

She had to put this thing, whatever it was, into perspective. "Let's say we went to the movies and read the Sunday paper together." She commented.

"That all sounds pretty great to me actually."

"And then you would ask where I was going and what case I was working on and did I have back up."

"Yes I would. He answered honestly.

"And you would worry about me."

"Right again." Answering truthfully once more.

"I'm not ready for that, I'm not ready for someone like you." Her answer was completely sincere.

"Okay, maybe I should take you home." And just like that, their date had slammed into a brick wall.

When they got into the car, she had asked him to drop her off at Maura's house. He obliged.

When they pulled up to the beautiful Beacon Hill home that the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and her best friend owned. He put the car in park and turned to her before she could open the door.

"Maybe one day you will be able to see me as more than just this Hoyt thing." He said, anticipation in his voice.

"Maybe." Her response wasn't as optimistic sounding. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Knowing this was it, he simply said. "I'll see you around."

Opening the car door, she looked back over her shoulder. "Goodbye Gabriel."

"Goodbye Jane."

And with that, she closed the door on them.

She felt horrible, really she did. She actually liked him but his not being able to turn off the agent part of himself, was a deal breaker. She knew firsthand that she can't confide in him because as hard as he tried not to…his job always came first.

That was one trait they both shared indubitable.

She rang the doorbell of her best friend and couldn't wait until her eyes landed on the one person that made her feel sane…and safe.

When that finally happened, Maura's face registered surprise at seeing Jane on her doorstep and Gabriel driving off.

"Are you alright, Jane?" She asked concern.

"Yeah, if you count a shitty date and possibly a ruined friendship." She looked tired.

"Oh my, what happened?' She asked concern, as she closed the door after her and locked it as they walked into the living room.

"Just two paths that can't seem to ever cross at the same time." She answered. She sounded positively exhausted.

"Would you like a beer?'' She was heading to the kitchen, already knowing the answer.

"Oh God…yes."

Maura laughed as she removed the cap with her bottle opener. Jane always used her hands to open their beers but Maura's hands were too sensitive for that so she always opted for the opener. This made her smile, for Jane always gave her crap about it.

Handing the open container to her best friend, Jane downed half of it immediately.

"Long night? Want to talk about it?" She asked her.

Jane huffed as she sat down with her feet extended on the coffee table. Maura went to walk by her, grabbed her ankles and brought them with her as she rounded them and sat on the couch, landing said ankles in her own lap.

She proceeded to tell her best friend all about her nice evening until someone, meaning Gabriel, ruined it by bringing up shop. By this time, Maura had removed Jane's shoes and started rubbing her feet. Jane moaned in between pressure points, as she continued describing what led her to being on Maura's couch right now.

"Why does it have to be so hard to find someone that you connect with and actually enjoy being around and you _want_ to be around them and spend time with them?" She asked out loud, as she rubbed her face with both hands.

Maura could see and hear the frustration in her best friends tone. "It's not easy to find _the one_ , Jane. If it were, we would all be in relationships." She was frank in her answer, as she applied pressure to an arch.

Jane just looked at her, studying her, wondering what was going through her mind right now after making that statement. She is not sure why the words slipped out of her mouth but they did.

"Why can't I find someone like you?"

 **Thank you so much for indulging me and my random thoughts. I would love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, the fave's and the follows. Makes my day every time my email chimes.**

 **Just a quick note. Went to Atlanta this weekend to see LP, it was a great show and she is one hell of a performer. If you don't know of her, google her or iTunes her, you can find her easier if you type in Lost on You by LP, which is her more recent song. If you get a chance to see her in concert, go..you won't be disappointed. Just had to shamelessly plug for her. She deserves more recognition that she gets.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ch. 3

Who Knew!

"Why can't I find someone like you?" Jane asked, after her failed date with Gabriel Dean.

She asked this while sitting on Maura's couch, as she was getting her feet massaged by her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, not sure of the question.

"Well look at us, we're best friends. We get along spectacularly just about all of the time. We actually enjoy each other's company and want to do things together. Hell, we can just sit side by side in the same room and not say a word to each other for hours and be completely happy. It's the way a relationship should be, except we're both female.

"Why should that matter?" Maura asked, not sure why exactly it would.

"I don't know, it just does." She stated matter of factly.

"That logic makes no sense, Jane. Two women have just as healthy relationships as a man and a woman. Maybe even better since females are programmed the same way. Even sexually, we are more compatible. We know what we like and what we don't." She said.

Jane made a face.

"What is that face for?" She asked, puzzled at her reaction. She didn't understand why Jane would have such an abhorrence to the idea of two women. It was perfectly natural. And to be honest, she actually felt kind of affronted by it. She never even considered that her best friend would be homophobic.

After a few moments of complete silence.

"How do women even _have_ sex?" She was serious but her tone wasn't that of repugnance.

It was then, that the blonde realized she had misinterpreted the look. That made her silently breath a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean, _how_? Haven't you ever seen a pornographic film?" She questioned her best friend.

"I don't watch straight porno, why would I watch lesbian porno?' She couldn't believe Maura actually asked her that.

Maura just laughed and decided to let it go for tonight. She knew Jane had had a bad day and didn't want to aggravate her any further or make her uncomfortable. She knew Jane wasn't the most open minded when it came to sex. She herself however, was very open minded about sex and had no issues whatsoever with lesbian sex.

"Do you care if I stay the night since I don't have a way home?" Jane asked.

"Of course not, you are always welcome and you know that…don't you?" She smiled at her best friend, as she continued massaging her foot.

"Yeah, I do." Returning her own sweet smile, she moaned at the pleasure Maura was providing her arch.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yeah, I'm beat. It's been a long ass day." She removed her legs off of her best friend, stood up and stretched. Maura could hear the bones of Jane's spine crackle with each twist and turn she took.

As usual, they made their way to Maura's bedroom as she led the way. They brushed their teeth side by side, Maura couldn't help but look at Jane's reflection in the mirror. She truly looked exhausted and a good night's sleep was exactly what her best friend needed. She always did like it when Jane slept at her house. The brunette always seemed to rest better there, than when she were home alone at her own place. She liked that she could provide the brunette with that security and be a safe haven for her to let down her defenses and completely relax.

She loved her best friend immensely but Jane was without a doubt, one of the most guarded and wound too tight individuals she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. But she also knew that Jane knew, she could just be herself around Maura. There was no having to act tough, no pressures, no worries, no judgements, no stipulations, no demands…just be. _That's_ the Jane, Maura always had the pleasure of.

They changed separately, then crawled into their respective sides of her California King pillow top plush bed. Jane quickly succumb to sleep as Maura laid next to her, thinking about their earlier conversation.

Maura had always thought Jane was absolutely gorgeous. She loved how brave and fearless her best friend was. She adored how caring and loving Jane was with the people she truly cared about. And if truth be known, she really loved how protective Jane always was, when it came to her.

She had never really given any thought to them being anything more than the life long best friends forever that they already were. She would have never even thought about them in that way but then Jane asked that question.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Angela was used to seeing her daughter at her best friend's house at all hours of the day and night. So it was never a surprise when she popped over early in the morning to find Maura in her nightgown making breakfast for them or Jane in her pajamas rummaging through the refrigerator late in the evening.

And today was no exception.

She loved Maura like another daughter and it pleased her heart immensely to see how much her oldest was at such ease around her best friend.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The week had progressed and the cases were coming to a close. Everyone was relieved that Friday was finally here so they could relax, provided no one else decided to kill. They had all went out for a few drinks at their usual staple. They all had watched the game, took turns on darts and told the dirtiest jokes they could come up with. Maura corrected several of them that were anatomically or scientifically incorrect.

This made the group laugh harder than the actual jokes themselves.

Jane had a nice buzz, while Maura drank responsibly so she could drive them home safely.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They got back to the house and both went to change out of their work clothes. Maura came out dressed casually in yoga pants and a tank top, while Jane donned sweats and a t-shirt.

Jane went to the fridge and got herself a beer and poured her best friend a glass of red wine, as Maura went and sat on the couch.

They continued talking about the week and everything that's happen during it, when Jane casually commented that Martinez had asked her out _again_. She wanted to wait until they were alone, she didn't want to mention it in front of the guys and have to listen to them rag on her, about him.

"Are you going to go out with him? He is very handsome." She grinned, as she sipped her wine.

"Ugh…God no." She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Cause it's just gonna end bad…I mean like really bad...like really _really_ bad." She turned up her beer and killed it.

Maura laughed at her best friend. "Badly."

"Seriously Maur!" She stood up to get another one, taking Maura's glass as well to freshen it up.

Maura watched her walk away. All week long, she couldn't stop thinking about Jane's question last Friday. She had wondered if she could ever get Jane to potentially explore some of the possibilities of her statement.

"I think I'm going to take a break from trying to date for a while." She yelled from the kitchen.

"You just haven't met the right one yet." Maura told her best friend.

"Well _clearly_ I've chosen well, so far." Sarcasm had always been a good friend of hers.

Again Maura could only laugh.

When Jane turned the corner, the Doctor continued to watch her, as her alcohol induced brain suggested an idea.

Handing her the wine glass, the brunette resumed her seat next to her best friend.

Maura took a healthy swallow of the Crimson deliciousness. She need some quick liquid courage and she knew Jane wasn't drunk but definitely in a feel no pain state of mind. Maybe her guard would be low enough to explore some of those options.

"Jane?"

"Yeah."

"What would you say, if I asked you to straddle me?" She asked. It was a sultry tenderly tone.

Jane looked at the blonde. "Why would I do that?" Her eyebrows bowed together.

"Because I'm asking you too." She stated matter of factly.

The brunette looked at her best friend for what seemed like an eternity. Her drunken brain finally flickered and she internally said _'fuck it'._

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders. She rolled over and threw her left thigh over the slender hips of her best friend. She placed her free hand on Maura's shoulder for support as she settled on her lap. She finished the motion with a hefty swig of her beer.

Maura placed her wine glass on the coaster that was resting atop the end table with one hand, as the other rested on a toned thigh.

"You know, I've been thinking about your comment ever since last weekend." She softly commented.

"You referring to the 'why can't I find someone like you' comment?"

"The one in the same."

"What about it?" Jane asked her, taking another swig.

Maura just watched, as the bottle kissed her lips and the amber wetness crossed the barrier of her mouth. Her throat jumped up and down with every swallow.

She waited until Jane stopped drinking. She didn't particularly want to wear the hoppy lager, when she asked her next question.

"What would you do right now, if I were a guy?" She licked her bottom lip.

"But you don't have a dick." She smirked. Her eyes landed on the blonde's tongue, as she moistened said lip.

She took Jane's Blue moon and drank from it. It was now the brunette's turn to watch the show.

She pulled back on the long neck ale but just a little bit. She let the glass rim caress her own lip before moving down her chin, sliding along the length of her throat to her sternum, over the swell of her breasts and down her rib cage. Pressing her own thighs against Jane's calves, she parted her legs as wide as she could securing the bottle at the apex of her legs. She mimicked having the male form.

She watched Jane's eyes, watch her every move.

"But what if I did?" She seductively asked. "What would you do?"

"I think I might be too drunk for this conversation." Jane said, honestly.

Maura gripped her hips firmly and pulled her slightly to her own body. "If I did have a penis, would you take control of the situation Jane and ride me…long and hard?" Her tone was one that the brunette had never heard from her best friend before and it made Jane really look at Maura.

"Okay, this just got weird. I'm gonna go to bed." She used Maura's shoulders to help push herself off the blonde. Grabbing her bottle from in between her best friends thighs, she killed what little was left of it, then handed it back to the blonde. "Night Maur."

"Goodnight Jane." She was officially aroused.

Jane rounded the couch heading for the hallway. Before she got out of view, Maura called out.

"Jane?"

"Yeah."

"I noticed, you didn't say no." She smiled.

"No…I didn't say no."

 **Hope you are liking my random thoughts, let me know.**

 **Update...a guest just left me a review stating Jane is 40. There is no way she wouldn't know the answer to her question and I just lost her as a reader...I speak from personal experience that her statement of asking HOW is completely plausible. I'm sorry if you find that statement to be far fetched but it DOES happen when women in their 40's do NOT know how!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. It makes my day when my email chimes. I own nothing but my own random thoughts I put down for you to…**

 **Enjoy!**

Who Knew! Ch. 4

In all the years Jane had been a part of her life, Maura had never been turned on by her best friend. She had never thought about Jane romantically…ever. She didn't have an answer as to _why_ she didn't think about Jane like that, but she didn't. They were simply, _just_ best friends. She never even thought to consider that Jane might be interested in her, in that way. I mean, why would she, Jane was the _straightest_ person she'd ever met.

But right now she was extremely turned on, because of her best friend.

Ever since the brunette made the comment about why couldn't she find someone like Maura, it was all the blonde had been able to think about.

Did Jane really have feelings for her? If so, how long had the desire been there, or did she just want all of Maura's most contributing assets in the masculine form? Jane was right though, they got along perfectly. They have enough in common that even their uncommon characteristics were pleasant company. From the conversations they had had recently, it sounded like she _may_ have thought about having more with Maura…but the recurring denominator for Jane seemed to focus on the lack of the male anatomy.

Again, she wondered if she could find a break in the barrier that was her best friend to dissect that statement. She wasn't opposed to the exploration of what might become. But she didn't want to open that proverbial can of worms, if it really was nothing other than Jane wanting all of the best traits of her best friend wrapped up in a tall dark and handsome man.

She is currently lying next to her and Jane is out like a light from the happily alcohol induced buzz. She is lightly snoring. It's not bothersome at all, it's rhythmic and quite soothing actually. Maura is too wound up to meditate, so she is focusing on the steady sounds of her best friend sleeping beside her.

She thought about taking a shower to alleviate the pulsing sensations currently residing in between her thighs but she couldn't bring herself to move away from the brunette. She was just enjoying the body heat radiating from her best friend's side of the bed. She laid there for what seemed like hours before sleep finally overtook her.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Three weeks passed since Jane had made the comment that changed the way Maura looked at her. Two weeks had passed since her best friend straddled her on her couch. They hadn't really discussed this comment any further but Maura had started paying attention to every thing Jane did. She knew Jane always did little things for her but quite frankly, she never really paid any attention to them…before now.

Jane was always very chivalrous with her. Holding doors open for her, taking her arm as they descended stairs, placing her palm on the small of Maura's own back to guide her in the direction the brunette wanted her to go. She even walked on the outside when they were in the vicinity of automobiles. Yes Jane was always extremely chivalrous with Maura.

She was currently sitting in her office, when her phone signaled an incoming text.

 _"Whatcha doin?"_

 _"Sitting at my desk, what are you doing?"_

 _"Booorrrreeeeedddd outta my freak'n skull."_

 _"Surely, you have something you should be working on."_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Would you like to come help me? I've decided to reorganize my files according to district per alphabetical order."_

 _"I thought they already were in alphabetical order."_

 _"They are but I've decided to also place them in order by district._

 _"That sounds like a ton of fun."_

 _"So you want to come help me!?"_ She got excited, Jane never wanted to help her with such mundane tasks.

 _"Nope!"_

Her face fell a little. _"But you said it sounded like fun."_

 _"Insert sarcasm here."_

 _"Well fine, then don't help me."_ Her feelings were a little hurt.

 _"But I'll keep ya company."_

The Doctor smile. _"See you soon."_

 _"I'll be there in five!"_

 _"Four!"_

 _"Three!"_

 _"Two!"_

Knock knock came on her office door. Maura couldn't help but giggle at her best friend. Her phone was blowing up with back to back to back texts, until she heard the knock.

"Come in, Jane." She smiled.

"How is it you haven't picked up on my sarcasm after all these years?" She gave the cutest little smirk Maura had ever seen.

"Well it's a text, Jane; you can't correctly express emotion through quickly typed words." She stated.

Jane looked at her for just a moment, pulled out her phone and started typing.

"What are you doing, Jane?" She asked.

The Detective just held up her right index finger, as she continued typing with her left thumb.

After a few more seconds, Maura's phone chimed with an incoming text.

Picking up the phone, she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 _"That sounds like a lot of fun…intense eye roll…dagger through the temple…as I lie on the ground and watch a blade of grass grow."_

"All you had to say was no thank you." Maura replied trying to sound serious, but the slight smirk at the corners of her mouth gave her away.

"Well where's the fun in that?" She chuckled. She loved messing with her best friend but never did it in mean way. Hurting her was _never_ the intent.

Maura realized Jane was picking on her…yet again. She actually liked when Jane joked with her, it was never in a cruel way and it actually made her feel like one of the gang, since she did it to everyone she cared about. She soon realized into their friendship, that if Jane _didn't_ care for someone, the sarcasm was vastly different and quite noticeable.

"Well fine, come keep me company then." As she pulled out several files for reorganization.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They had been at it longer than they thought for darkness had fallen. Jane did end up helping her best friend reorganize her files. They had made small talk about everything and nothing. Maura debated about bringing up the elephant in the room several times. The only reason she silently referred to it as that was because several times this evening, she would catch Jane staring at her but then look away when they connected eyes.

The Detective had this inquisitive manner about her. She rolled her lips from side so side several times as if she were about to speak but then decided against it. Her eyes wandered everywhere but at Maura when this was happening.

Clearly, Jane had _something_ on her mind.

Maura decided to test the waters.

"So we haven't really discussed this, but did you ever take Rafael up on his offer?"

"Martinez? Nope, not gonna." She said with finality.

"Why not, if I may ask?"

"Maur, we discussed this already." She bit her bottom lip in a nervous manner.

"I was just asking. You're my best friend and I want to see you happy." She smiled lovingly.

"Well Martinez ain't _it_." The hint of sarcasm, toying at the surface.

"Well who does fit the _it_." She was curious. She had noticed Jane more intimately in the last three weeks. She couldn't believe she had never given them any thought to being ' _them_ '.

"No one, I guess." She hesitated in her answer.

Definitely something toying at the surface and sarcasm was not it, this time; the Doctor noticed.

"May I ask you an extremely personal question, Jane?" Maura caught and held her gaze.

"Um…like how personal?" She started to sound nervous.

 _"Extremely."_

"Oookay." She drug the word out, as her eyebrow did its famous swoosh upward.

"We have never really had this type of discussion before but I was curious." Maura softly commented.

Jane just looked at her…waiting. Maura suddenly made her very nervous.

"Do you enjoy oral sex?"

 _"What? Where in the hell did that come from?"_ She stuttered on her own words. Her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Well, as I said I was curious. I enjoy oral sex and we're best friends. Don't best friends talk about stuff like this?" She knew she was naïve about many appropriate interactions between friends so maybe Jane would recognize that for what it was and would have an open discussion about her best friends concerns.

 _"Not usually…no!"_ She stammered again, her voice was still an octave higher.

"Jane…please. I've never had anyone to talk to about stuff like this. I always thought having a best friend meant we would have open discussions about whatever we might be curious about." She was sincere with her words. She always did want a best friend to talk "girl talk" with. The fact that it was Jane and the possibility that there might be more than meets the eye here, she realized maybe she could also use this to her own advantage.

Obviously still on edge, she hesitated for a moment before answering softly. "Yes."

"Yes, as in yes we can talk about this or yes, as in you enjoy oral sex?" She asked, not sure.

"Both." She told her best friend reluctantly.

"Really!?" Maura got excited.

"Really, but can we go get some alcohol first? If we are going to have this kind of conversation, I need alcohol and _lots_ of it." Jane did not want to be sober if her best friend was going to start asking what kind of sex play she liked. She never discussed this with _anyone…ever_ … but for some reason the look on her best friend's face when commenting that she never had anyone to talk to about the stuff she was curious about, positively broke her heart.

"Oh, absolutely!" Maura jumped up, grabbed the remaining folders, which were actually not many now and placed them back in the cabinet and locked it to finish another day.

Jane couldn't help but smile at how excited Maura was at the prospect of "girl talk". Her heart swelled, she just hoped she wouldn't regret saying yes.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They decided to get take out and head back to Maura's house. Jane did not want to be anywhere near anyone that could even remotely overhear whatever direction this conversation was sure to take.

The food was distributed onto plates and their beer bottle and wine glass were each full. Sitting on the couch almost facing her, she jumped right back into it.

"So, you _do_ enjoy oral sex?" Maura questioned again.

"Yeah?" Almost choking on her food, she clearly didn't it expect it so soon. "So, you do too?"

"Absolutely, especially when they know what they are doing." She smiled, as she ate a bite of food.

"So you've had guys that were really good at it?" Jane apprehensively inquired, popping her own bite into her mouth.

"Oh yes, I've had lovers that were _very_ good at it." The words almost came out sultry.

Jane just looked at her.

"So your partners weren't any good at it?" She asked.

"They were all right at it, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Did it _feel_ good?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine, letting the liquid swirl around her taste buds before consuming it.

"Yeah but they only usually do it for a few minutes."

"That's because men typically think it only takes a few minutes of it and the woman is immediately aroused, as if that's all it requires." She answered matter of factly.

Jane just looked at her, the expression was indescribable and Maura wondered what thought was the cause of it.

"So no one has ever brought you to climax from oral sex?

"No." She replied, there was a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Have you ever wondered how that would feel?" She inquired. "How do you think it would feel?" She continued.

"Dunno." She answered honestly.

"Do you typically achieve climax by clitoral stimulation or vaginal penetration." She knew this question would be perceived as crossing the line.

"Seriously Maura!?" This time she did spew her beer. She almost sounded appalled by the question.

"Jane, you said we could talk about stuff like this." She sounded hurt.

Jane picked up the napkins that were on the coffee table and cleaned up her mess.

"Fine…the first one, I guess." She surrendered quickly, huffing at the first part of her statement.

"Say the words Jane, own them, empower yourself with them."

Her best friend was quiet for a few minutes and was blushing like crazy. Finally she verbalized the words.

Maura smiled that Jane actually spoke such intimate words.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The food was put away and the drinks were going down all too well. They had continued on this path of conversation, Jane was being unusually forthcoming about her past indiscretions, as was she. Maura couldn't believe she had finally gotten her best friend to open up about her sexual desires and proclivities. Maybe Jane would be open to other topics of discussions.

"Jane, do you find me attractive?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know I think you're beautiful." She smiled, as she played with the label on her bottle.

"Well, that's a start." She grinned.

Jane just looked at her for a moment before asking her own question.

"What about you, with me that is?"

"I think you are absolutely gorgeous, my friend, and the fact that you don't know it or think it, makes you even that much more appealing and your body is spectacular...nice form, nice musculature, very desirable." She smirked as she took another sip of her wine, repeating her tasting routine. She knew she was feeling the effects of the alcohol, as was her best friend. She reconciled the fact that maybe alcohol _needed_ to be a factor for both of them to have their barriers down to explore whatever might be underlying here.

The way her best friend had just described her, made an image pop into her mind. She could not believe she was about to ask this question but she was just buzzed enough to let her inhibitions go.

"Maura, have you _fantasized_ about me!"

Jane had a look on her face that Maura couldn't discern, was it an approving look or an apprehensive one.

"No, but if I knew you might be open to exploration, I could easily start." She gave the sexiest look Jane had ever seen on another individual. "Should I start, Jane?" As she seductively took another sip of her wine, keeping eye contact over the rim of the goblet.

"What... _now_?" She almost sounded scared.

Maura couldn't help but laugh. "No, silly…not now. When I'm alone in my bed and want some relief, then…maybe." She said with a sensual smirk.

Jane blushed immediately. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her best friend.

"Jane, could you ever see yourself kissing me?" They were on a roll, so Maura took it a step further, hoping Jane would not shy away from the direction.

The wheels in the brunette's mind were just spinning.

"Uh…sure, it's just kissing." That sounded casual enough, she thought.

The blonde was ecstatic she didn't shy away from it.

"Not to sound arrogant but kissing me is _not_ just kissing, Jane." She was confident in her response. She has been complimented by many lovers about her various kissing techniques.

Jane's jaw dropped. "What makes your kisses so much better than anyone else's kisses?" Flames of hot flashes are licking at her neck.

"Again, not to brag but I've been told I have a very talented tongue." She winked at the brunette.

That was the first time Jane had ever had a sexual pang between her legs for her best friend.

 **Thank you for staying with me. Love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so you much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. It pleases me immensely how much everyone is enjoying this.**

 **Thank you for allowing me to share my random thoughts for you to…**

 **Enjoy!**

Who Knew!

Ch. 5

It had been a few days since she and her best friend had had the most intimate and personal discussion of their entire friendship. It was now obvious Jane was harboring romantic feelings for her best friend.

She had let a few things slip that told Maura that that was the case.

She couldn't stop thinking about all of their various conversations over the past month. The only problem for Jane was still the pesky male anatomy issue. She just had to get her best friend to realize that they _could_ be together and it would be wonderful even though she didn't have the _one_ thing Jane was hung up on.

Maura had already devised a way around this, she debated on whether she should introduce lesbian sex to her best friend by playing a pornographic film or just taking the bull by the horns and showing her.

She knew Jane had only ever been with men and was extremely closed off about experimenting outside of what society deems normal sexual practices. She also knew, that Jane had absolutely no idea how sensual and tender love making could be with another woman. She knew Jane would enjoy it immensely, she just had to get past that barrier and be allowed to show her. Maura would be so caring and gentle with her, now she just had to wait for the chance.

She herself, had only ever kissed another woman in college and women were without a doubt the more sensual kissers of the two genders. She would imagine making love to a woman, would be equally as sensual. She never told Jane about her one and only experience with a woman. She wasn't sure why it never came up but it never had.

She had never met a woman she wanted to explore more with, not even Jane. While she had met many beautiful women, she never really clicked with any of them enough to advance it to the next level. She never considered Jane, well because it's Jane, her lifelong best friend and she never would want to jeopardize their relationship. It was only after her best friend asked that life altering question that made Maura consider her in a new light and start looking for signs that were blatantly obvious.

The blonde had even begun fantasizing about Jane when she was alone. She used the images she conjured up to show her best friend how intimate their love making would be, to satisfy herself. She couldn't wait until just the right opportunity to approach the subject with her best friend.

Unbeknownst to Maura, it would come sooner rather than later.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

The next day at work, Maura was in her morgue running tests on their latest victim. Jane hobbled through the doors, stopped and just stared at her best friends back. She was bent over a microscope and wearing her black scrubs, the Detective always did like the Doctor in black her scrubs.

She secretly took advantage of Maura's solitude by admiring the form of her best friend. She had been having feelings towards Maura recently. She had never really had an attraction towards women before but there was just something about her best friend. She couldn't get over how well they got along together…always. She wanted that in a lover, she wanted that in a relationship. The problem was those same characteristics didn't seem to be in any of the men she had ever gone out with. That's when she started thinking of Maura as more than just a best friend.

She wasn't sure if Maura even would consider it. She knew her best friend was exponentially more open about her sexual practices, than she herself but she wasn't sure if the blonde swung both ways. She got a taste of the possibilities, when Maura asked her to straddle her and asked her what would she do if she were a guy. Guys, she knew what to do with. She knew what they liked and what they didn't. Women, she didn't have a clue.

She understood the logistics of how women made love, she did masturbate after all. But she had no idea how it would feel at the hands of someone with such soft and smooth skin that just happened to belong to a loving, tender and gorgeous woman... and the fact that it was her best friend was just icing on the cake. She had asked Maura that question that night to see what she would have to say about it. She didn't though and that was kind of disappointing. She wanted to hear Maura describe it. Surely she knew all of the intricate details being a medical doctor. She wanted to know what her best friend would possibly expect. The one thing she absolutely did _not_ want to happen though, was for their relationship to suffer even one iota. She would never want them to _not_ be best friends. She would just die if Maura was not an everyday staple in her life.

She actually considered Googling or You Tubing lesbian sex on her laptop but then it would be in her search history. She worked for the police department and knew that nothing was truly ever really deleted from one's computer. But with her luck, she would probably get hacked and then that information would be made public. She didn't know if she was ready for her private life to be made very public.

Realizing she had been staring long enough and not wanting to get caught, she limped the rest of the way in.

"Hey you." The Detective commented.

"Hello, Jane." She responded not turning around.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Retesting the sample in the Drake case. That way I can positively testify that the results are without a doubt conclusive having ran the samples twice. What are you up to?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch." That was only partly true. Earlier today she was chasing Big Mo down the street as she, yet again, parked out front and was watching her cruiser roll away. Her ankle hit the curb the wrong way and she stumbled. She immediately went down sitting on the edge, holding her shin. The pain in her extremity was severe enough to make her grimace and hold her breath. She sat there until the pain subsided. It took a while but it finally did. It didn't feel broken or sprained but the flesh surrounding the ankle was very tender. She knew she would be limping for a bit. She felt foolish enough for having done such a boneheaded move, luckily no one was really paying her any attention. So at least she didn't have to be embarrassed or get mocked.

She hated hurting herself, she hated pain and she _really_ hated feeling weak. She knew the only place she wanted to be right now was in the company of her best friend. Maura was her security blanket, her solace from crazy town.

"I would love to! Can you please give me about twenty minutes?" She asked, still not moving.

Jane didn't really want to go back upstairs and have everyone in the bullpen ask her why she was limping. It was one thing to admit to your best friend your stupidity, it was completely another thing for the entire precinct to learn of this admission.

Still facing the back of her best friend, Jane limped over to the autopsy table and lifted herself onto it and waited.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Eighteen minutes later, Maura had the slides put away and the morgue was spic and span. She exited her office with her purse and asked her best friend if she were ready to go.

"Yep." She gingerly hopped down, making sure not to land on her left foot and yes, the motion was noticed immediately.

The Doctor was at her side at once, placing a palm on her bicep.

"Jane, what's wrong?" She inquired, with only concern in her voice.

She proceeded to tell Maura what happened, as the Doctor silently instructed Jane to get back up on the table so she could examine her. She put her foot through a series of motions, as she listened to the story.

While it wasn't serious, it was bad enough to slightly swell.

"You need to put ice on it in fifteen minute intervals and keep it elevated. The swelling should go down soon enough. Let's go home where I can take care of you." She told her lovingly.

Jane internally smiled. She knew her best friend would analyze the situation, use her medical expertise to determine the best course of action and then play nurse maid to her for the rest of the evening.

Wish granted.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They had been home for a few hours, Maura had prepared an ice pack for Jane and had her on fifteen minute rotations. After a few turns, she wrapped the ankle for support for the remainder of the evening. She would reevaluate it again in the morning.

She currently had her best friend face down on the couch with a pillow under her leg for support as she was massaging the tense muscles of her back. She was carefully straddling the brunette, sitting on her ass as her skilled hands masterfully kneaded out the knots beneath the smooth supple skin below her.

As she was rubbing the tension away, Jane was moaning at the pleasure of Maura's hands. She dug in deep to the especially tights sections causing a low sensual groan. That sound alone was turning the blonde on. She suddenly wondered, if the ideas she had conjured up to introduce her best friend to lesbian sex would be appropriate to do…right now.

"Jane?" She softly asked, as she leaned forward and almost whispered into her ear.

"Mmm mmm." Was her only response.

"I want to try something with you." She told her best friend.

"What?"

"An experiment, if you will."

"M'kay." She mumbled.

"I'll be right back." She told the brunette, as she climbed off her well defined ass. She had to take a second to admire her derrière in her short running shorts. This was actually perfect for what she had in mind.

She retreated to her bedroom to change into something more appropriate for this part of her plan. She removed her blouse and bra and replaced with a tank top. She then removed her dress slacks and thong replacing them with black boy shorts only after rehanging her outfit and placing it in the dry clean only section of her closet. Standing in front of her _en suite_ mirror, she couldn't help but admire herself. Most women have issues with the way they look in some form or another. She however, liked the way she looked. She wasn't vain in the least, she was just very confident in her appearance.

She wanted to see exactly what Jane would be seeing, so she stood in front of the full length mirror. She handled the object in her hands, rubbing it, caressing it, stroking it. She was picturing Jane doing these things with it attached to her body. After giving it the proper respect it deserved, after all it would be bringing her best friend to orgasm, she reached for the harness. Once in place she slipped in the addition she recently purchased to show her best friend that in this day and age, she can indeed have a penis.

Her mind faded back to the adult store two weeks ago. Her best friend seemed to be open to the idea of the two of them being more than what they currently were but kept coming back to that one issue. Since this seems to be the only hinderance in this possible scenario, then she was going to rectify the problem and get one.

That had made her make the decision to go look into what alternatives were out there. She wondered what size Jane would enjoy and get the most pleasure from. She didn't want it to be too large, it would be incommodious but she also didn't want it to be too small that it would be inadequate.

After trying on several harnesses to see which one fit her comfortably, she decided on a purple dildo slightly larger than the average male to accompany the holster. Pleased with her choices, she paid the bill and left with her newest member.

If Jane would actually let her go through with this, she would no doubt introduce her best friend to a plethora of new and exciting sensations, emotions and feelings.

 **As always, thank you so much for staying with me. Look forward to hearing from you.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I say this every chapter but I mean it. Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. It means the world to the writers when we get feedback on our stories from people all around the globe. We do this because we like to and we want to. So please please please….get your stories out there to share with us fans. It doesn't matter if it's your first fic or your fiftieth. Let's keep Rizzoli and Isles alive because we are all they have left.**

 **Also, I feel I must say this because I think it's cool. I mentioned in the beginning of this story that the idea for this story came from a dream I woke up to. Everything I've written so far has been from that dream and I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it. I am so glad I got up and wrote it all down otherwise I would have fallen back asleep and forgotten it.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **Who Knew! Ch. 6**

Staring at herself in the mirror, she turned her body from the right to the left, then the back. She was admiring the view that her best friend would soon be witnessing. She had done ample research on how to use the strap on effectively, she had watched videos and learned various techniques to please her lover. She knew the general rule, just do what you like or what you think she may like and listen for her verbal cues. Most importantly, watch her face for signs and direction for what she likes and what she doesn't and if none of that seems to be working, simply ask her.

Deciding it was time, she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Jane's black sweats from a drawer her best friend deemed her own. Sliding them on, she adjusted the addition to her own comfort, then she opened the door and exited her bedroom.

Reentering the living room, Jane was still on her stomach. Now it was her turn to admire the brunette's musculature form. The triceps protruded from underneath her skin as she hugged the pillow her head continued to rest on. Her trapezius muscles stretched across her back and were damn sexy beneath her black tank top. Her gluteus maximus looked positively delicious encased in the running shorts she sported. And her hamstrings were on full display just begging to be licked from the knees to the hips.

Realizing she was enjoying observing Jane way too much, she decided she needed to move before her best friend noticed she was there and moved from her current position.

"Are you awake, Jane?" She inquired.

"Yeah." She answered.

Jane never noticed the wardrobe change, since she was facing the back of the couch.

"Would you mind if I continued with the massage?" She requested softly.

"Always." She replied equally as softly.

She placed her palms back on the same muscles she was just staring at. She continued massaging her best friend at a slow and methodical pace but from a kneeling position this time versus repositioning herself once again atop that glorious ass.

"Jane?" She asked, after her hands have been over every inch of flesh of her best friends back.

"Mmm mmm." She repeated.

"If I were to do something that would relax you and maybe relieve all of this pent up stress you are carrying, would you let me?" She inquired in the most loving voice Jane had ever heard from her.

"Okay, sure." Jane wasn't sure what she had in mind but she knew Maura would always be caring and tender with her.

Maura slowed the ministrations on her latissimus dorsi. Taking her left index finger, she traced the side of her best friend's face and moved long dark locks to the opposite side of her neck.

Jane sighed, Maura smiled.

She leaned over and slowly placed her lips on the warm tan skin that covered the right shoulder.

Jane immediately tensed. "What are you doing, Maur?"

"Just a little exercise in possible relaxation techniques." She responded. She continued to slowly kiss her neck and upper back in various spots. "Just try to loosen up and stay calm keeping your mind open.

"Okkkaaayyy." Jane drug the word out.

Maura could feel her best friend trying to relax back to where she was before the kisses started. She knew Jane was enjoying this to some degree, she could hear her repeatedly catching her breath trying to remain quiet.

"I'm going to lay on you." She told her, as the kisses resumed. She was pleased that she could feel beneath her lips those same muscles were in fact, relaxing.

Maura removed her sweats, placed a palm on Jane's ankle and requested permission to spread her legs further to accommodate her slender body.

"Is this some new yoga pose?" She joked.

"Not in the least." Her tone was sexy but serious.

Jane willingly allowed Maura to part her calves.

She slid herself between her best friend's legs. Needing a little more space, she used her own knees to guide Jane thighs. She carefully grabbed the toy and positioned it to where it would slide perfectly along the span of Jane's center, coming to a rest against her most sensitive spot once she was fully atop her. When her hips were flushed with Jane's perfect body, she slowly pushed herself into her best friends ass, letting the phallic object rub the length of her center resting against her clit.

At first Jane groaned, then she tried to squirm.

"Maura, what are you doing?" She asked again. "What is that?"

"You said I didn't have a penis, so now I do." She stated as if that cleared everything up.

"What the hell?" She tried to move and object at the same time, but Maura pushed her hips into her again. The tip of the dildo directly hit her clit once more and Jane let out another low moan, as she ceased all motion and just rolled her forehead into the pillow. "Maura, this isn't a good idea." Emitting another sensual groan as the blonde repeated the motion. Jane could feel the object rub from her ass to her clit, her body was suddenly on fire.

"Well, you were the one that said we were compatible in every way, only I wasn't a guy. So I'm proving to you that that shouldn't matter because with today's sexual aids, I can provide that. So your theory essentially goes right out the window." As she pushed yet again into her, catching her center in just the right spot. Jane continued to roll her forehead against the pillow. It was all she could do not to push against Maura. Maura could tell Jane wanted to, she could feel the ever so subtle flexing of her hips. Jane was showing great restraint.

Maura didn't know if she should be proud of her best friend for having not thrown her off yet or saddened that she won't just let herself go already and let herself just enjoy this.

"Jane, you've had a rough day, many days actually. You have been so stressed out. I know it has been a while for you, you would greatly benefit from a release…or several in fact. Let me do that for you."

Jane thought about it, Maura was right, it had been a while and she was most definitely wound too tight these last few months. She had been self gratifying herself this whole time but that was not helping in the least. Would it really be so bad having sex with your best friend?

"Can I ask you something?" Jane asked in between groans, taking pleasure in Maura's hips rubbing the length of her while her lips caressed her neck.

"Always, Jane."

"You don't think it would be weird having sex with your best friend?"

"Not when the best friend is you." She answered honestly as her lips tasted Jane's earlobe.

She moaned, slightly pushing against Maura's hips. She was still trying her damnedest not to grind against her.

Maura smiled at her restraint.

"Have you ever had sex with a best friend?" Jane asked.

"Can't say as I have." She truthfully admitted.

Jane could actually picture the blonde tilting her head as she gave thought to her answer. After a few minutes…"Hey wait a minute, you said I was the only best friend you've ever had."

"Exactly…and we have not had sex." Her tone was matter of fact.

Jane just laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you would like to." She grinned as she now bit that same earlobe.

Jane semi-shuddered. "But you don't think it's even a little weird?"

"I don't think it's weird at all. It's just sex, Jane. I believe the terminology is friends with benefits. We can be friends with benefits if that's all you would want for it to be. I could just be a stress reliever for you, make you feel good, take away any tension you are carrying from the strenuous day you are having and vice versa. I for one, know I would greatly benefit from reaching climax at the hand of someone else. While I am perfectly capable of bringing myself to orgasm, it always feels better with someone else. Don't you think so, Jane?" She inquired, really curious as to her answer.

"Well duh!" Was all she got out, apparently she thought the question was clearly it's own answer.

"Eloquently said, Jane." Maura laughed as she ground her hips into her best friend.

"So…I'm not saying yes but if we _did_ do this, how would we start?" Still trying not to thrust her hips into her best friend.

"Well, I suppose you would turn over and we would kiss."

"On the lips?" Her question flew out of her mouth before she realized it.

"Well generally that's the best initiative." Maura grinned, she was pleased that Jane was seriously considering this.

"So we would just kiss, then fuck?" She asked, her eyebrows bowed together.

Maura shook her head and laughed. "Is that your normal approach to love making within your relationships, Jane? It's no wonder you are so unsatisfied in the boudoir." She continued trailing her lips against her best friends neck.

Jane got a little defensive. "I'm not unsatisfied." Catching those hazel eyes over her shoulder. "At least not all of the time."

"I'm pretty sure, I can rectify that for you." Maura just smirked and kissed Jane on her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

 **Thank you for staying with me.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I apologize for the delay. Between vacation, being sick (damn sinuses..what EXACTLY do they do?), work and life, I've been not able to write. I will NOT quit this story but life exists. Everyone has been so generous with the reviews and not upset that it's taken longer than normal for an update. THANK YOU!**

 **Who Knew! Ch. 7**

 _"I'm pretty sure, I can rectify that for you." Maura just smirked and kissed Jane on her cheek, dangerously close to her lips._

Leaning back just a hair, they caught eyes and held each other's gaze. Maura was waiting for a sign…any sign, anything that would let her know Jane was alright with this.

When nothing came. "Would you like for me to let you up?" She whispered.

No answer.

After what felt like hours, Jane slowly turned her chin as far as she could lying on stomach, leaned up and into Maura. Lips introduced themselves to one another, it was soft but timid. They were testing the waters, not rushing any of this. But neither one could deny the sparks that were soaring beneath the surface, sirens blared in their ears, fireworks illuminated behind thin lids, nerve endings synapsed in unison and goosebumps formed over flesh.

It was unequivocally the best moment of both of their lives.

They broke away for half a heartbeat before their lips met again. Jane tried to turn a little more but was obstructed by her best friends body. Sensing that Jane wanted to move from her current position, Maura shifted herself off of the brunette and slid between her and the back of the couch. They never parted but it did allowed Jane to turn to the right to lean into the kiss better. She slowly placed her fingers on Maura's hip when she felt part flesh, part leather strap, it was then she quickly removed her hand.

The apprehension was there on both of their parts. They both wanted to deepen the kiss but scared that it meant this might be the no turning back point on their friendship. Sensing this was the proverbial line in the sand, Jane backed away first.

"Maura, wait…I think we should talk before we continue this." She mouth breathlessly.

"Whatever you want Jane." She replied equally out of breath, as she leaned back and looked at her best friend.

"Can we sit up…please?" The brunette asked.

The blonde acquiesced.

They ended up sitting side by side. Maura feeling a little exposed at the moment, covered herself with a pillow.

They were both silent for a bit, lost in their own thoughts. Each one taking in the severity of the moment and what was about to or is about to happen between them. Maura couldn't believe she was actually sitting on the couch next to her best friend in the whole wide world wearing a strap on dildo and until moments ago she was slowly thrusting said object along her center. She did know that she desperately wanted Jane to want this. It was after all, her words that set all of this in motion. _'Why can't I find someone like you?'_ Those were the spoken words that have permeated her mind continuously since they were first verbalized. She wanted to discuss it but wasn't sure what to say, so she waited.

Jane was next to Maura trying to be discreet as she kept looking over and down at her best friend. The pillow was hiding what she really wanted to see. On one hand, she couldn't believe Maura was really sitting here next to her sporting a strap on dick. On the other hand, she could still feel where the phallic object had just been caressing the length of her repeatedly. It still tingled.

She wanted to discuss this but she had no idea how to start…so she just sat there quietly.

After an eternity of silence, Maura spoke first.

"Jane?" Her best friend could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Yes." Jane responded, equally on edge.

"Are we going to sit here all night awkwardly or are we going to discuss this like the mature adults we are?"

"I've been sitting here trying to decide how to start or what to say." She stated honestly.

"How about, is this something that you want?" Maura asked.

Jane hesitated. "I do…but…"

Maura's heart sank worth that one word. "But?" She questioned.

"Well you said earlier about this maybe being an exercise in relaxation."

"Hmm mmm."

"Well the truth is, I _am_ stressed out and tense and uptight and I am in _serious_ need of a major release or several as you so kindly pointed out." She laughed.

Maura smiled, this was taking a turn for hopefully the good.

"Well, you said we could be a stress reliever for each other."

"I did and I meant it."

"I know you did…but…" She stopped talking.

Maura's heart sank again, here she was hopeful a moment ago, then there's that one word again. She wanted to groan in frustration but she didn't want to deter Jane from continuing this conversation. She knew her best friend was nervous, she had her left hand to her mouth and as she slowly flicked her nail under her front tooth, softly biting in between flicks.

Still paused in thought, she finally asked. "Can I see it?" Her eyes motioned to her lap, as her eyebrows went north.

Maura chuckled as she removed the pillow and stayed there in all of her glory, her recent addition standing primed and ready for her best friend.

Jane just stared at her, her eyes roamed all over her best friends body, thumb still flicking her tooth.

Maura's body temperature started to rise under the continuous scrutiny of Jane's gaze.

Clearly her thoughts were running rampant, they were nonverbally written all over her beautiful olive complexion.

"Okay, I don't know if I should be weirded out or turned on." She said frankly.

"Why would you be weirded out?" Maura asked.

"Because it's you." Her voice went an octave slightly higher.

"Well look at it this way, is there anyone else you would feel more comfortable sitting here like this with?"

"Oh God no." She stated quickly.

Maura just giggled.

Jane just stared at her best friend still glancing from her face to the silicon addition in between her thighs, then back. A warm sensation suddenly overwhelmed her entire insides. It was the same feeling one gets when you take a pain pill and you feel the exact moment the medicine is released into the body and you experience a total euphoric response. As if almost in a complete surprise to her, the realization took hold of her. Her nerves were not because it was a dildo, but because it was currently attached to the one person she had fallen love with. It wasn't the male member at all that she was hung up on this entire time, it was an excuse not to try _this_...what if they didn't "fit" as a couple? What if she wasn't any good at being with a woman? It was then that she realized she was really scared of losing her best friend.

Maura sensing this spoke quickly. "Jane, if you truly want to try this, we will and we will only do what we are both comfortable with. Remember I've never done this either."

After a few moments of utter silence, the blonde broke the quietness of their surroundings. "Well…what does your heart want you to do?"

Staring at her best friend for another moment. "You also mentioned us doing a kind of 'friends with benefits' thing."

"I did."

"Well…" She stopped talking again. Maura didn't interrupt her, she could tell she was deciding her next words carefully. "I don't really want a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing and if that's all you want, then I'm not sure I can go through with this." She spoke from the heart and Maura had to refrain herself from jumping on her best friend right there and then. She was elated that Jane actually wanted the same thing as her, because she most assuredly did _not_ want just a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing with her best friend.

Who would have thought that one simple question would steer their entire relationship into another realm.

"I am honestly glad to hear you say that, because that is absolutely _not_ what I want. I love you Jane, I always have and I would love nothing more that to be in an exclusive intimate relationship with you." She smiled so big, her one dimple was extremely pronounced.

"Really." Her dimples making their own appearance.

"Absolutely." She repeated.

Jane could only smile. "So can I ask a favor?"

"Always." She grinned.

"Can our first time not be with this?" As she pointed to the strap on.

"Of course." She smiled.

 **Thank you so much for staying with me during this crazy time but I promise more is coming.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

 **I'm back. I want to apologize to everyone about my absence. Last July, I lost a piece of my heart. It was extremely sudden and completely unexpected and it has thrown me for a loop. I wasn't prepared for the months that followed, trying to find a way to pick myself back up and not be swallowed up by the sadness that surrounded me on a daily basis. I have somewhat healed although the hole will forever be there. Thank you for your continued support and patience**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Who Knew! Ch. 8**

Her best friend in the whole wide world had just asked if their first time making love could be without the assistance of any aids. She was excited, she was hopeful, she was relieved. She couldn't do anything but just grin and stare.

After keeping eye contact with each other for a few moments longer, Maura asked. "So what would you like to do now?"

"How about you take that thing off and we just make out like a couple of teenagers on a Saturday night up at _The Point_ after cruising in my pop's car for half the night." Jane grinned.

"What is _The Point_?" Maura asked slightly confused.

"What? What do you mean what's _The Point_?" She looked completely flabbergasted. "Everyone who ever grew up here at any time knows about _The Point_."

"Jane, you know I didn't grow up like normal children and I didn't really spend that much time here. I was mostly away at school. I only came back to visit and then college.

Temporarily forgetting that her best friend did not spend much time here as a younger adult, she explained. "It's where kids who wanted to make out went. It's in a remote place where no one bothers you. It was _extremely_ popular. You borrowed your parent's car, grabbed your favorite guy or girl and go make out for a couple of hours until you had to get home."

"And you are honestly telling me, _'making out'_ is all the kids did?" She laughed her cute little laugh.

"Well, that's all I did. I wouldn't speak for others though. Some of those cars were rocking pretty good. If the trucks's a rockin, don't come knockin." She raised an eyebrow to emphasize her point.

Maura giggled. "So, you are telling me that you've _never_ had sex in a car?" She inquired of her best friend.

"No, I'm just saying I've never had sex at The Point." She clarified.

Maura just laughed again. "So, is this place still popular?"

"Nah, kids nowadays just go to their house when their parents are gone or hang at a friend's house. It's all about the party scene, showing off or posting indecent pictures all over social media. Hell, no kid in 2018 even remotely knows how cool us old fogey's really were. They are truly missing out on so much with their noses stuck in some electronic device. They are missing out on the world around them."

"So, has this _Point_ been demolished or is it still there?" The blonde asked with the most mischievous grin.

Jane caught the subtlety of Maura's question and her next thought went right out the window, only to be replaced with the following question. "Why Dr. Isles, are you saying you would like to go to _The Point_ and make out with me?" Her dimples were deep and wide.

"Maybe!" Suddenly turning shy and a shade of pink darker.

Jane Rizzoli didn't need a brick to fall on her head to knock some sense into that thick skull of hers. She jumped up, grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her off the couch. She led her only as far as the hallway, removed her hand, placing them on slender but curvy hips and pushed her down the hall towards her room.

"You go change and I'll tidy up out here." She said, as Maura disappeared out of sight.

Twenty minutes later, the beautiful Doctor appeared in a sleeveless tank top and and matching skirt. She selected this outfit because it was casual and more flexible than some of her other initial choices. She wasn't sure what making out at this _Point_ actually meant but she didn't want to be encumbered by her selection in garments. She also didn't want to be overdressed compared to Jane's outfit.

For some reason, Jane felt like she was seventeen again and picking up her date from her parent's house. She almost expected to see Mr. Isles coming down the stairs and asking her what exactly were her intentions with his only daughter and then make it perfectly clear not to keep his beloved child out past her curfew. Silently laughing at her own imagination, she just stared at her best friend who just re-entered the room.

"Are you laughing at me?" Maura asked almost sadly, as she smoothed invisible wrinkles from her skirt.

"What? Oh God, _no!_ " Fear replaced the jovial look she sported only a second ago.

"But you looked directly at me and laughed." She stated matter of factly.

Walking over to her, she placed her palms on her hips. "Maura, I promise I was _not_ laughing at you. I was laughing at the thought that popped in my head. I promise, it was just really crappy timing."

The blonde looked skeptical. "What thought was that then?" She asked bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jane told her about her dad and his accusatory tone and his need for punctuality.

"Well, I highly doubt that would have ever happened since he was rarely ever there." There wasn't any sadness in her tone, it was just her way of life back then.

"Oh, sorry. I guess my dad kind of influenced that little scenario." She laughed.

Jane never really understood Maura's relationship with her parents. When she initially found that information out, she thought that would have been great growing up like that. But the more she learned of Mr. and Mrs. Isles, she came to the conclusion that she was rather glad for her meddlesome parents. Even though they always butted into her life, at least they were there for her when she had a problem to help her with, when she was sick or just there to love her unconditionally. She so wished her best friend had that growing up. She did however, make a silent vow to herself when she came to that realization, that Maura Isles would never be made to feel like that ever again. She had tried to be the "bestest" best friend anyone could ever ask for. That was the the day they became inseparable. That was probably the reason she realized she was actually in love with her best friend. When you spend almost every waking minute with someone, things just happen, feelings develop. It took her a long time to realize these feelings were stronger than just best friends for life kind of feelings. She just never thought anything would ever come of it. So that's why she just blurted it out that night after her disastrous date with Gabriel.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

They were in Jane's car heading to _The Point_. Maura offered to drive but the brunette refused stating that one; she didn't know where it was and it was tricky maneuvering the vehicle through the woodsy path and two; she didn't want the blonde scratching her car all to hell and back. She could only imagine the condition of the path since no one's probably been up there in years. At least in school, the cars kept the path clear somewhat but now, who knows what they'll find out here.

About fifteen minutes out of town, Jane turned off the paved road and onto grass that opened up to a expansive field.

"Did you mean to turn off the pavement, Jane?"

"Yep, it's this way." Kicking her high beams on, as they came to a worn down path between two rows of trees.

They cleared the overgrown path that leads to the secluded spot. "Well, this isn't nearly as bad as I'd expected it to be." The brunette commented as she backed in against a row of trees.

"This is beautiful, Jane." She exclaimed. You could see every star in the sky. The constellations have never been clearer to spot.

"Yeah, it always was amazing up here but then again people really didn't come up here to stargaze." She laughed.

"Where is this place? I mean technically where are we?" She inquired.

"Well technically, we are on the opposite side of Peter's Hill. That side is still very much active but this little hidden gem is a need to know only location." She grinned her famous smile.

"It sounds to me like everyone knew of it back then." She giggled.

"Yeah, well now it's just you and me." She smirked, as she gazed at Maura in a lustful way…a way that silenced Maura immediately. Shifting in her seat, the blonde reached over the center console that separated them housing all of the Detective's police equipment and placed her right hand on Jane's right thigh. The mood instantly transformed.

Turning in her seat to face her blonde, she rested her arm on the back of her seat as her fingers brushed loose strands behind a beautifully sculpted ear. Maura signed and leaned into the simple but welcomed gesture.

"We should probably get in the back since this…" tapping the electronic device, "will be in our way." Jane whispered.

"Oh, alright." Maura said, taking a few minutes to fully understand what she meant.

Opening her own door, she quickly hopped out then ran around to Maura's side. She opened her door and extended her hand to assist in her exit.

"How chivalrous…and eager!" The Doctor smiled then laughed, as she accepted the proffered hand.

Jane opened the back door and climbed in first bringing Maura with her. Closing the door, she got comfortable first before turning to the brunette. "So how do we start this?"

"Well, typically one of us leans into the other and our lips make contact." The tone was humorous on the surface but nervous and heated below that.

Feeling silly because that wasn't at all what she meant, she decided to take the lead. Leaning slightly in, desire for the brunette was written all of her face and Jane couldn't be more ecstatic. She saw the want in her blonde's face and cloned it immediately. Jane decided to shorten their gap, meeting Maura halfway.

Their lips met.

Just like their first kiss, this one was as equally explosive. It was tentative at first but then becoming passionate and primal. Jane taking the lead, intwined her fingers in silky honeyed hair causing Maura to moan into her mouth. It lasted so long, they had to break to take a deep breath. Pausing only long enough to take that full breath, they were back at it. Tongues battling back and forth for dominance, teeth scraping, lips sucking continually, it was becoming heated in the car rather quickly.

Maura had to laugh when the windows were so foggy they could no longer see outside. Watching where her eyes went, she read her thought. "Yes, that's normal and trust me it actually helped." Jane laughed.

"So you're telling me other people were actually spying on people up here while they were making out?" She was puzzled.

"What…no! I meant it helped give you privacy in case clothes got shed or you decided to take it further than just kissing and stuff."

"So, you've lost your clothes up here?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, just my shirt but that's as far as I've ever went. Is that something you would be interested in?" Jane just looked at here, lust overtaking her.

"Maybe." Was all she said, leaving it open to interpretation.

Jane could only grin. Here she was in her forties and acting like a silly pubescent teenager. She's surprised she didn't start giggling at the fact she was about to touch her first boob. Pushing all those immature thoughts aside, she leaned into Maura and reclaimed her succulent lips. Fingers tangling in each other's hair, they were both trying to keep it moderately respectable…for now.

Unfortunately… or not, depending on one's perspective…their chemistry was just too damn powerful and things escalated rather quickly.

After a few minutes, she heard Maura speak her name. "Jane?"

"Mmm mmh." She moaned into her mouth as she cupped her head.

Breaking the kiss. "Would you object to me straddling you?" Her tone was inquisitive but not playful at all. She didn't want to do anything that Jane might object to. For some reason, she had seemed to lose all that bravado she had earlier and Jane sensed it.

"Maura, I promise nothing you do will offend me. I want you to feel free to do whatever you want, alright?" She nodded. "I'm serious, whatever makes you happy, okay." Her best friend nodded again but this time it was accompanied with a sly smile.

Still sitting side by side, Maura leaned back into Jane to reignite the flame that flickered with their momentary lapse. And just like that, they were back.

This time Maura didn't even hesitate. With each other's hands still gripping fists full of hair and tongues methodically playing with one another, she made the move to overtake Jane. Raising her skirt just enough to accommodate this task, she raised herself up and threw her leg over the brunette's lap as she settled firmly on her best friend, holding her in place all while never breaking the kiss. Jane instantly placed her palms on the soft but toned flesh of her thighs, gently kneading the muscles causing Maura to moan against her mouth.

Jane was really trying to show restraint with this make out session but then she slid her fingers up her best friends thigh to her hips. There she found absolutely no fabric that should have been covering the blonde's most sacred treasure. She actually whimpered into Maura's mouth. The blonde just grinned into the kiss. She couldn't wait until her brunette found out her secret.

Jane didn't want to dive right in, she wanted to savor the nectar of the forbidden fruit. Her palms caressed over hip bones, toned musculature abs and landing on full succulent breasts. A sensual sigh escaped her mouth. Maura took pleasure in that as well. She caressed the swells of flesh over the fabric. After a few moments, Maura begged her lover to touch her flesh to flesh as she raised her own shirt over her head and removed it. Jane made quick work of removing the satin bra that housed two of her new favorite things.

"My God, you are absolutely exquisite, Maura." She gasped, she fully took in her lover's chest.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura quivered. "Now, please just touch me."

 **Thank you for staying with me.**

 **Thank you Angieb628 for being my beta reader.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, life gets in the way. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.**

 **Enjoy!**

Who knew! Ch.9

She wasn't sure which delectable part of her best friend she wanted to touch first. She didn't want to come off too hungry, so she really had to show restraint. Ever since she realized she had feelings for her best friend, she had been dreaming of this moment, so she wanted to savor every minute of this. She wanted to relish in every murmur, every grunt, every gasp and every low sensual moan she was responsible for that broke the barrier of her best friends lips. These sounds had just made their way to the top of Jane's favorite things list.

With her palms placed firmly on naked flesh buried under a loose fitting skirt, she gave a slight squeeze to gain her attention. When their eyes met, Jane softly asked. "Is there anything off limits?" Desire was flooding her facial expressions. She knew it, as did Maura.

Responding equally as soothing. "Why don't we just see where the evening takes us." She smiled, as she leaned back into her soon to be lover.

Jane welcomed the pair of soft lips against hers, as she moaned against warm breath. Two scarred palms that have seen more than their fair share of activity, removed themselves from underneath the only article of clothing her blonde still had on. When warm hands met Maura's non existent love handles, a gasp slipped past her lips. Jane smiled.

As their kiss deepened, tongues continued to caress one another while teeth nipped at skin. When Maura's mouth firmly held Jane's tongue and then sucked it, the brunette's grip tightened. She let out the most pitiful whimper Maura ever heard. Clearly no one had ever done that to her best friend and it was apparent that she _really_ enjoyed it. Holding the moment just a little bit longer, Maura's fingers feather touched Jane just above her pants line. Jane's grip got a little more anchored.

Breaking the heated exchange first, Maura breathlessly whispered. "I want your mouth on me, Jane. Please."

Even in the middle of this hot and heavy make out session, her blonde was still the picture perfect image of politeness. The only thought that crossed her mind at that moment was, _"I'm gonna make her toss her forever gracefulness right out the window."_ She wanted to laugh at her own thought but thought better of it. She did not want Maura to think she was in any way laughing at her. So she metaphorically bit her tongue.

Not needing to be asked again, her lips left silky wet ones and gently caressed the skin along her jaw line. It was so light, her lips tickled Maura's face, she actually giggled. "That tickles."

"Do you like it?" Jane softly asked.

"I do, it feels good." She responded as she placed her hands on Jane's shoulders for support and arched her neck away, giving the brunette better access.

Jane continued barely touching her neck with her lips. She would find certain spots on her neck and increase the firmness of that specific kiss. Maura pleasantly sighed. "That feels nice." Her words were still polite but the brunette noticed the grip on her shoulders became rougher during those specific kisses, as did the blonde's breathing. Jane could tell Maura was enjoying this and most definitely turned on. As she continued the barely there assault on her neck, her left palm treated her abdomen and rib cage in the same manner. She ever so slightly would graze the bottom swell of her breast on each passing. Maura actually shuddered at the tenderness of her touch. Jane knew it slightly tickled but she also knew it felt amazing. She actually does this to herself while masturbating and Maura was responding as she hoped she would.

"You are so soft." She whispered, as she licked her neck.

"Thank you, I try." Maura grinned, as she relished in the assault on her senses.

"Well…success."

Maura couldn't help the giggle that exited her body but silently, she couldn't wait to find out for herself just how soft Jane's body would be.

It was during this slow progression that Jane started to feel the heat from Maura's arousal on the bare skin of her thigh. She shifted just enough to apply pressure to the heated core straddling her as she took a taut nipple into her mouth, while still feather touching her swell and abdomen. Maura moaned at the fact that two of her erogenous zones had pressure sensually being applied to them. Her hands removed themselves from the strong shoulders she was using to balance herself on, traveled up her long neck, caressed the hairline she found there and intertwined her fingers into lush ebony locks.

Jane shuddered as fingertips tickled the minute hairs on her neck. She slowly trailed her tongue in circles around the nipple that was still locked between her lips. She applied a slight sucking motion in between passes with her tongue and Maura let out a soft pule. Just hearing these sounds from her best friend was making her insides tingle. She released the rose colored areola and went back to the same mouth that was releasing these arousing noises. Her tongue quickly plunged past Maura's waiting lips, as her right hand firmly cupped the neglected breast. Rolling her forefinger and thumb around the bead that quickly formed from just her simple touch, she was slowly making love to her mouth.

Their tongues pushed against one another, as they took turns accepting each other into their mouth. This was the slowest, most seductive romantic encounter either one of them had ever experienced. It was positively amorous. Jane never thought her best friend would feel this good. She wanted to feel Maura's arousal on her fingers instead of just her thigh.

She decided to test the waters and see if Maura would object. While her right hand still caressed the luscious breast and her lips continued to taste her mouth and skin, her left hand slowly made its decent from her jaw, to her neck, down her sternum to in between her breasts and over her abdomen. She kept up with the feather touching but this time it was just firm enough to not tickle. Her fingers ghosted over her navel, to the top of her skirt before rubbing her index finger back and forth across the skin at the top of the fabric.

Her fingers trailed over the fabric until she met the flesh of her inner thigh. She felt Maura's sharp intake of breath against her skin, followed by a moan when Jane sucked on her earlobe before dipping her tongue into the blonde's ear.

Maura dug her nails into the meaty part of her lovers neck as she involuntarily rolled her hips against Jane's thigh, ready for some friction. Now it was the brunette's turn to groan, as she again put her tongue into Maura's ear.

"Oh God, Jane, I am so turned on." She almost grunted.

Jane took in all of her soon to be lover and felt a new feeling she has never felt. It was pride, admiration, adornment, love.

Jane loved her, better yet, she was in love with her…her best friend in the whole wide world. Could life get any better than this?

Her thumb grazed against her inner thigh, making slow passes towards her warm center. Every swipe got a little closer to her goal but she intentionally avoided the treasure at the apex of Maura's thighs.

"Jane." She almost begged, after several swipes that didn't quite reach where she needed her.

"Yes, love." She smirked, as her mouth reclaimed Maura's.

"Please." She whimpered, in between passes of both her tongue and thumb.

"Please, what?" She asked.

"Please touch me." She finally begged.

Without any further pleading, her thumb caressed the outer labia. Jane got excited when she ran her thumb over hairless lips. She had been curious about Maura's grooming habits, so the fact that she didn't have to contend with hair, it was a welcomed surprise.

With her tongue still in her love's mouth, her index finger ran from the hood of her clit down to the blocked opening of her entrance. Maura bit down on Jane's tongue again, as she slightly raised herself off Jane. She held her tongue captive, as the brunette dipped her finger ever so slightly in between her folds and felt her heated wetness. She couldn't speak with the grip Maura had on her tongue, so she could only groan. Her finger pulled some of the warmth with her as she glided up the length of her applying subtle pressure. When she reached Maura's clit, the blonde released her tongue, threw her head back and let out as undignified wail. Jane had never heard her Dr. Maura Isles so unrefined…she liked it…a lot.

Jane applied pressure to Maura's clit before slowly moving in circular motions. She loved the raw, never heard before lusty sounds of her best friend. These sounds alone fueled Jane's already intense desire for the blonde. She wanted to fuck Maura into a sex coma, but she still didn't want to rush into it. After all, she hasn't gotten her best friend to lose her manners yet. She slid her finger back into her juices before reapplying pressure to her engorging nub.

"Jane, please?" She begged again.

"Tell me what you want, honey." She panted in between kisses.

"I want you inside of me, please." She implored of her best friend.

Without any further pleading she glided her finger, still in between her folds, to her moist and waiting core. Circling her entrance, gauging her readiness and tightness, she slowing pushed herself into her waiting lover. Maura leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Jane as she anchored herself to her and buried her face into the brunette's neck. She held firmly as she started to rock against Jane's finger. Jane immediately set a rhythm as Maura countered her every move.

"Another finger." Was all she could get out as her hips rocked with purpose against Jane. When she felt the additional digit enter her, she quickened her pace. The two of them had a nice cadence going. Jane would push in on one side and pull out on the other. She made sure to fill Maura completely, while pressing her palm against her with every thrust.

Both women were releasing their own pleasuring sounds. Jane was alternating between Maura's mouth, jaw and breasts. Maura's sensory's' were on overload. This was by far the most pleasurable sexual experience she's ever had. But she needed more.

"Harder Jane." She grunted the word out as her speed quickened against Jane's hand.

"Tell me what you want Maura. What do you want me to do, I'll do anything you want Maura…anything."

"Fuck me, Jane. Fuck me like I've never been fucked before…please."

Jane had to laugh at her best friend. She finally got what she wanted, Maura's manners went right out the window…or so she thought.

She gripped Maura tightly, as she shifted her position and laid them both down on the back seat. With one knee on the seat and the other on the center hump of the floor. She gained the leverage she needed to use her hips to push her fingers further into her best friend. She added a third finger, as their bodies rocked together with every deep push Jane gave Maura. The kisses were deep and the thrusts were powerful and intense. Maura's body started to react towards the ultimate release. She welcomed it with open arms.

Jane was using her whole body to pleasure Maura. Her fingers were buried deep to the hilt, repeatedly. She loved the noises coming from her best friend and it was all because of _her_. She wanted to keep Maura in this state forever. She never thought someone would make these kinds of sounded because of her. She was fucking Maura as hard as she could and the blonde was imploring with her to not stop…never stop. Jane couldn't help but laugh, for she heard the Lords name several times mixed with her own. After many more euphoric thrusts, Maura climaxed…hard.

Jane didn't stop however, she continued pushing herself past the point of tiredness. Her muscles were screaming in retaliation. She was using muscles that she didn't normally use in her day to day activities but she refused to stop. She never gave her best friend time to reset. She immediately fucked her into orgasm number two. Slowing her ministrations during her coming down period, Maura had to beg for her to stop. She was sore and tired and utterly satisfied.

"Are you alright, Maur? I didn't hurt you, did I?" She was worried she went to far.

"Oh God no, that was the best sexual experience of my life." She smiled and kissed Jane passionately. "I just need a break for a few minutes." She added, before continuing to kiss her brunette.

"What do you say we go home and finish this in a proper setting?" Jane whispered in between kisses.

"Yes, please."

 **Thank you for staying with me,**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
